


To Speak of That Which Must Not Be Said

by waterlilyvioletfog



Series: JB Through Other's Eyes [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Book 6: The Winds of Winter, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oneshot, POV Sansa Stark, Post - The Winds of Winter, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlilyvioletfog/pseuds/waterlilyvioletfog
Summary: "Pardon me," Sansa interrupted. "Did Ser Jaime just say that you and Ser Jaime- are married?""Oh quite!" Ser Jaime grinned, pleased with himself. "On the Quiet Isle they don't allow unwed men and women who aren't related to board together. Lady Brienne was quite injured, and Podrick and I worried awfully about her, so I married her. They would not have let either of us in to care for her otherwise." He said this very calmly, avoiding Brienne's eyes entirely. Brienne avoided his gaze, too. Pod nodded in agreement with Ser Jaime, very wide-eyed."But- your vows. To the Kingsguard.""Cersei dismissed me, actually. A bit after I "went missing". Yes, rather convenient that. I was free to marry whomever I chose! Might as well marry the handsomest woman in the world." Lady Brienne was actually flushing quite fiercely now, but Sansa could tell that it was not with pleasure."Enough japing, ser. It's late, we should rest.""Oh, wench, you always spoil my fun," he said, downing the rest of his ale as he rose from his seat. "Well come on then, young Podrick, to bed with you."Jaime and Brienne through Sansa's eyes after rescuing her from The Vale.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: JB Through Other's Eyes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766911
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	To Speak of That Which Must Not Be Said

Brienne got two rooms for their ragtag group- one for Sansa and Brienne, the other for Pod and the Kingslayer. Sansa was perfectly fine with this, though she trusted Pod implicitly and if he'd roomed with them while Ser Jaime slept in the stables, Sansa wouldn't have minded one bit. It would have saved money, too. But she was still a lady and did not say this aloud. Also, she knew it would have upset Lady Brienne, who despite being an otherwise sensible woman, was clearly painfully in love with Ser Jaime. 

Sansa Stark had not known Ser Jaime and Lady Brienne three hours before she had understood them to be in love with each other- and convinced that the other did not love them in return. They stared at one another constantly with such yearning in their eyes she was not sure how they got anything done at all. Sansa was one more comment on Lady Brienne's eyes away from conspiring with Pod to lock them in a room together until they agreed that they were in love. 

Supper at the inn was black bread, a thin soup with pease and rabbits, and ale. Sansa missed lemoncakes and roast beef, and her friends, Myranda Royce and Mya Stone, but she decided not to mind too much. Supper passed cheerfully, with Brienne forbidding Sansa and Pod from drinking more than a flagon of ale and reprimanding Ser Jaime whenever his japes became to raucous. 

"To my wife, Brienne the Bold! The bravest woman I've ever known! The truest knight to ever live!" The Kingslayer was beaming, and he'd had two flagons of ale. 

Brienne frowned. "I'm not a knight, ser. And lower your voice." 

"Well, you should be! A knight, I mean. You rescue damsels with such aplomb, you have a squire and a magic sword- what more do you need?" 

"Pardon me," Sansa interrupted. "Did Ser Jaime just say that you and Ser Jaime- are married?" Had she been wrong? _Did_ they know that they were both in love with each other after all then? Maybe there would be no need for any matchmaking. 

"Oh quite!" Ser Jaime grinned, pleased with himself. "On the Quiet Isle they don't allow unwed men and women who aren't related to board together. Lady Brienne was quite injured, and Podrick and I worried awfully about her, so I married her. They would not have let either of us in to care for her otherwise." He said this very calmly, avoiding Brienne's eyes entirely. Brienne avoided his gaze, too. Pod nodded in agreement with Ser Jaime, very wide-eyed. 

"But- your vows. To the Kingsguard." 

"Cersei dismissed me, actually. A bit after I "went missing". Yes, rather convenient that. I was free to marry whomever I chose! Might as well marry the handsomest woman in the world." Lady Brienne was actually flushing quite fiercely now, but Sansa could tell that it was not with pleasure. 

"Enough japing, ser. It's late, we should rest." 

"Oh, wench, you always spoil my fun," he said, downing the rest of his ale as he rose from his seat. "Well come on then, young Podrick, to bed with you." Pod obeyed. 

Lady Brienne tidied up the table, then followed Sansa and the boys up the stairs. 

Up in their room, Sansa unpinned her plaits so she could brush her hair out, watching Lady Brienne undress to a tunic and breeches. Her arms and legs were just as freckled as her face and if Sansa hadn't been quite certain it would not be appreciated, she might have allowed herself to indulge in the notion of Brienne's strong, bare torso as well. 

"You know, my lady," Sansa began, "if you and Ser Jaime would have preferred to room together, I would not have objected to rooming with Pod." 

Brienne looked up, startled. "Oh, no, Lady Sansa. Jaime and I- it isn't like that, you know. You heard him down there; he only married me because they wouldn't let him look after me otherwise." 

"But you're in love with him." It was a statement of fact. 

"What?" Brienne's freckles were becoming increasingly hard to pick out as her face reddened. "No! No of course I'm not. He's- I respect him. He's a much better man than I first thought him to be. He's a man of honour. He wouldn't have married me if he weren't. And, and he's never touched me, though I know he's lonely and he'd be within his rights. He saved me from rapers, you know, and the black cells, and my life- I'm very grateful to him." 

"Yes, I suppose he is rather handsome, you're right," Sansa said. Brienne's eyes bulged. 

"I- I. I don't want want to talk about this, my lady." 

Sansa nodded. "Very well, Lady Brienne. If you do not wish to speak of it, then we shan't." 

And with that, the conversation was over and they went to sleep. 


End file.
